ryeowook suju
by gadisy
Summary: mau tau gambaran keseharian ryeowook di sekitar member suju lain? mulai dari kebiasannya, kecerobohannya sampai perasaannya. ayo baca fanfic ini. newbie jadi harpa maklun ya


CHAPTER 1 semoga menikmati especially para elf di indonesia

"5 menit lagiii!" ucap seorang floor director di mini konser suju.

Super Junior mengadakan mini konser keliling asia untuk mempromosikan album barunya. Kali ini suju sedang berada di Indonesia setelah dari mini konsernya di Malaysia. Sebelum mereka melanjutkannya ke Filiphina, Jepang dan berakhir di Cina. Girl band baru indonesia dipilih sebagai opening dalam mini konser itu. OZgirls itu nama girl band yang terpilih, terdiri dari 9 cewek-cewek manis khas indonesia dengan wajah melayu yang manis.

"Ayo-ayo naik." ucap Lucy, leader OZgirl. dan kedelapan cewek lainnya pun ikut naik ke belakang panggung dan berbaris di belakang Lucy.

Kesembilan cewek ini cukup mewakili musik indonesia, dan sangat mengesankan para penonton dengan dress gold setengah paha nya. dan high heel yang juga berwarna senada dengan gaun mereka tentu tidak ketinggalan.

Setelah selesai memberikan penapilan pembuka, OZgirl langsung menuju belakang panggung dan berpapasan dengan seluruh anggota suju yang langsung menyambung konser dengan lagu mereka. Yuri, salah satu member OZgirl yang paling ketara terpanah melihat ketampanan masing-masing member suju. Dan sepertinya Ryeowook menyadari itu. Lalu langsung saja wookie menggodanya dengan mengedip sebelah mata ke arah Yuri dan mengacungkan satu jempolnya kearah cewek itu. Kejadian itu sangat sekilas terjadi, hanya saat mereka berpapasan. Mungkin hanya seper sekian detik. Tapi pipi Yuri langsung memerah karna itu.

Anggota OZgirl yang lain oun menyadarkan kejadian tadi.

"Tadi Ryeowook mengacungkan jempol ke arah kita? Atau aku saja yang salah lihat?" ucap Izzi, main vocal OZgirl

"iya. Tapi lebih tepatnya mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Yuri." ucap Lucy meledek dengan senyum sedikit di tahan.

Setelah selesai berganti kostum dan menghapus make up tebalnya Yuri dan Izzi keluar menuju depan panggung tempat kru-kru dan siapa pun yang memiliki kartu backstage pass bisa masuk. Yuri dan Izzi berdiri tepat di depan panggung hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 meter ke arah panggung. Mereka bisa melihat jelas penampilan suju dari tempat itu.

'koreografi yang apik' pikir Yuri dalam benaknya. 'siapa kira-kira koreografer yang sekreatif ini. mengagumkan'

Lalu lagu yang sedang di bawakan selesai dan di lanjutkan dengan obrolan intermezzo antar member suju untuk menghangatkan suasana dan sekali gus menjadi waktu ambil napas untuk seluruh anggota suju, Dengan bahasa koreanya banyak tidak dimengerti penonton indonesia, hanggeng dan siwon terus saja bicara seru, dan tiba-tiba saja siwon berkata "i throw this baloon, if you get, come to stage."

Langsung seluruh penonton bersorak histeris, terutama para perempuan. Dominan sekali suara jeritan cewek di ruangan itu. Dan siwon melemparkan balon merah jauh ke tengah penonton yang gelap. dan lamaaaa sekali, seorang cewek muda mungil cantik maju dengan memegang bola merah dan dibantu oleh security untuk menembus kerumunan penonton.

Wajah cewek mungil yang kira-kira masih berusia 16 tahun itu sangat merah padam. matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menatap wajah-wajah menawan yang ada di atas panggung. Dan akhirnya cewek itu naik ke atas panggung, jeritan histeris cewek-cewek lain yang kurang beruntung terdengar semaikn keras dari arah penonton. Dan saat ryeowook menarik tangan cewek itu ke tengah panggung, cewek itu sudah tidak tahan membendung air mata senangnya. Ia menangis karna terlalu senang.

"ileum eun nuga haneungeoya?" ucap ryeowook

cewek itu cuma geleng-geleng sambil menghapus air matanya.

"name?" kata siwon ke cewek itu sambil menyodorkan mic nya.

"haduuuh beruntung banget ya itu cewek." ucap Izzi berbisik ke Yuri.

Yuri mengangguk. "Kita saja yang tampil di panggung yang sama tidak dapat kesempatan mengobrol barang satu kata, apalagi minta foto." jelas Yuri

"iya iya setuju." gerutu Izzi

Cewek di panggung itu di beri tantangan harus menarikan salah satu koreo dari mv suju dan akan mendapatkan foto bareng bersama seluruh anggota suju, Dan cewek itu pun menari dengan agak malu-malu, Lau berfoto. Dan sebelum ia turun entah apa yang dia bisikan ke siwon, lali siwon mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa korea ke arah ryeowook dan ryeowook menggangung dan tersenyum sambil menghampiri cewek itu.

Ryeowook memeluknya erat dan menciumya di pipi kanan cewek itu. "HAAAA!" teriak histeris penonton begitu juga Yuri.

"Haaaaaaah, dicium ryeowook. ini lebih dari sekedar beruntung." ucap yuri dengan iri nya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

ditunggu reviewnya dan chapter 2 segera muncul makasi :D


End file.
